Ikuto's One In A Million
by FrankieCesca-Chan
Summary: One Shot. Song Fic. I Can't Do Summeries. Please R


**Hey I Hope You Enjoy This. Just Randomly Got The Idea As I Was Flicking Through My Song List and Heard This. R&R Please. Oh And the Next Chapter Of 'Another Unwanted Birthday' Should Be Up By The End Of The Week... Hopefully.**

_**Ikuto's One In A Million**_

-x-

Ikuto took out a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote down the song he composed for his lovely wife the night she agreed to marry him. He couldn't think of any other way of getting Amu to know how much she means to him except from editing the song with his own memories and thoughts. This of course wasn't anything to do with the fact that Amu had just finished giving birth to their two children and he was trying to get on her good side.

-x-

_To The Woman Who I Treasure The Most, My Darling Wife. My Amu,_

**How did I get here?**

_I can't believe I've just become a father. I mean it doesn't seem that long ago since I even met her._

**  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
cause somehow I knew**

_If I think about it I've really got Easter to thank for this. God that makes my skin crawl, the thing that I hated the most – brought me the thing I love the most. Come to think of it there's so many 'what if?' moments about where I am today. What if Amu was content with herself and never had any egg's born? What if I wasn't close enough to smell the eggs? What if she didn't fly that day and fell and died? What if I hadn't have broken her and Tadase up? What if I had never found my farther and came home? The list just goes on. But I mean one day my life was somewhat normal and then I turn around and she was there shining as she always does, making me fall for her every day a different way._

**  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
**

_At the start we had our ups and downs. She hated me. I loved her. But I knew she had a soft spot for me really... I mean come on what girl wouldn't. _

**But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time**

_But to be honest I always thought she was out of my league. Who would want a bum like me. A dog of Easter. When she agreed to marry me I had to blink a few times. I really couldn't believe it was for real._

**  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this girl.  
**

_I must be the luckiest man alive and I of all people don't deserve her._

**  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye**

_I've been involved with other girls but none are like Amu. And that's the thing I can't understand, it took ages for me to find other girls that I liked but with Amu she was just there all of a sudden._

**  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I can't believe it, (whoa oh)  
You're one in a million**

_I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd ever meet someone so perfect. I know shes the one for me._

**  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work, that weren't good enough  
Til' I thought I'm through, said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
**

_I never really did care for the whole 'Love' thing. I just wanted a good time. Before she fell into my arms, quite literally, I only wanted girls for one thing... playing chess... Nah I'm only joking. But I've never cared for someone as much as her. No one's ever been so important. Now I've got to make room for two more precious people in my life. Who in their right mind would put Ikuto Tsukiyomi and farther in the same sentence God only knows. Oh well there's always Utau and that worthless wretch of a man she married Kukai to look after them when I realised how bad a farther I am. Anyway he should make himself useful if it wasn't for Amu in the first place standing on my toe and Utau hiding duck tape in her wedding dress, they wouldn't be married. I know of one person who if they could have would've of objected. _

**  
You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough**

_I mean come on tea cup rides aren't even funny. But when she laughs at me when she drags me in them I have to laugh with her. She really has wiped me into a somewhat gentlemanly shape. I would probably be a hobo now if it wasn't for her._

**  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch**

_I can't stay mad at her for long. She stares at me with those honey coloured eyes, grabs hold of my arm and lightly kisses me making me beg for more. How can you stay angry at that?_

**  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye  
**

_She really has fulfilled me. No other human on this earth could've made me smile the amount she has. And know even though I've been told by her that I am never allowed to touch her again, and that she hates me, and that if it's so easy as I think it is to have children (I really don't. The pregnancy was hard as it is on my wallet let alone on my body due to lack of sleep) I can have the next one. THE NEXT ONE! Hmmm if she's thinking of the next one obviously that no touching rule is out..._

**I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy**

**They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
They say that good things take time  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
And stumbled into the arms of the one**

**You're one in a million**

_My precious wife. My children's mother. My other half. You really are one in a million. You knew how broken I was, yet you took me in and made me shiny and new. Only you could've done that. I know it's been hard on you and believe me I've often thought about how much better off you would be with Tadase than me, but every time I try to leave to make your life better, my selfishness comes out and I really can't. I love you too much to let go. When you became my wife I thought that I couldn't become more happier but I was wrong every day I spent with you was happier. Now because of you I get to spend my life with our two beautiful children. I know I often hurt you, and I'm not worthy of you but I know one thing... I truly love you. You are my one in a million...._

_I Love You..._

_ Ikuto x _

_(P.S. If you've forgottne i'm the man you married. The man you kicked out of the room. The man who wants to come in and see his beautiful wife and children.)_

_(P.P.S. I'm still out in the corridor... will you let me in... Oh forget that apparently you hate me and never want to talk to me again... I hope this changes your mind.)_

With this he slid the note under the door and waited.

"It's so beautiful." Ikuto smirk returned to his face as he went to turn the door handle.

"But I still hate you."

Ikuto dropped his head in despair and returned to the seat he had been marooned to.


End file.
